


Surprise!

by Vixie



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, I'm really sorry, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixie/pseuds/Vixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinx throws Lux a surprise party. It's very... Surprising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ironstatic (eloquentelegance)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquentelegance/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Crystalline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804033) by [ironstatic (eloquentelegance)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquentelegance/pseuds/ironstatic). 



> I was so inspired by Ironstatic's 100 Beautiful and Ugly Words series, that I wrote this. I totally dig the relationship dynamic and such that she wrote, so... yeah.

Alone. That was how Lux identified herself right now. She was sat on a bench in a central Demacian park, examining the architecture of the cathedral in front of her, but that was in the back of her mind. She was smart, so very smart. A genius, the academy had told her parents proudly after alerting the military to her gifts, but she hadn’t understood what that meant. Being a genius was a curse, not a gift, because her brain never stopped. Without ever wanting to, she analysed every conversation and reached its end before it was more than a couple of lines in. With only mild effort, she broke down and memorised any spell she saw, and then produced them for her astounded teachers.

At the front of her mind was overwhelming boredom as she people-watched, waiting for the target she was meant to tail. She was bored even in such a crowded park, which served as a popular route for people on the way to and from their place of work, or for teenagers to hang out and be bothersome. And so her mind wandered, looking at the ornate, buttressed cathedral and noting its contrast to the straight lines and hard angles common in modern Demacian architecture.

And so she was alone, as she always was. She’d never met her intellectual equal, and while she enjoyed spending time with her friends, it was all so boring, so she plastered on a smile and chirpy tone, and everybody thought they knew her.

Being the well-to-do Lady Luxanna Crownguard of Demacia meant she was reasonably well known, so she deflected not just light but attention from herself, and nobody noticed her. If they’d cared to look and were particularly observant, they might have seen her, but who would look for a Lady hiding in plain sight?

“Hey Flashlight!” came a startlingly loud, familiar voice at her ear as an enthusiastic hand slapped down on her shoulder, “What’s up?”

“Don’t do that!” Lux scolded, turning to see Jinx hop over the back of the bench and lounge into the hard metal seat as if it were finest upholstery. Her heart was racing after being startled, but was calming down now, and she was vaguely aware that the invisibility spell on herself had broken.

“Wow! You’re glowing, Flashlight. Aren’t you supposed to be incognito?” Jinx said obnoxiously loudly, clearly knowing full well it would draw attention to them. She idly traced her fingers along the chassis of her hand-made pistol, Zap at her hip with one hand, and flung her spare arm around Lux’s shoulders, pulling her in close for a half-consensual hug.

“Well I would be,” Lux snapped, pulling out of the hug, “If you weren’t being so… Jinx.”

Jinx stuck her lower lip out, “But I’m so _good_ at it!” Then looked up at the sky for half a second, as if listening to her own thoughts. “Wanna ditch your mission and hang out at my place in Zuan?”

Lux raised her eyebrows, “Now?”

“Sure! You haven’t visited in _forever_ and Fishbones misses you. You don’t want to leave me alone in Demacia, do you?” Jinx waggled her brow at her, widening her eyes and cocking her head to make her look even more crazed than usual.

“I can’t play with you today, Jinx, even if you threaten my city.” Lux shook her head, “I’ve got work to do,"

Jinx jumped to her feet, taking Lux’s arm and pulling her upright, “Nah you don’t. Come ooooooonnnn” she whined, pulling feebly at her arm, “You just need to let loose sometimes.”

Lux pushed back, aware that people were beginning to pay attention, and she quickly cast her spell again. “Jinx, no. We can hang out later, but I can’t shirk my responsibilities as carelessly as you.”

Jinx threw her head back and cackled, letting go of Lux and falling to the floor as she doubled up with laughter.

“It wasn’t _that_ funny,” Lux rolled her eyes, but she loved it when Jinx laughed sincerely. Sure, she laughed when she was stressed or angry, but Lux could always tell when something had really tickled her. Jinx’s unbridled joy was infectious, and a smile threatened to creep across Lux’s face, but she kept her face stoic and stern. Jinx wouldn’t take her seriously otherwise. Or even if she was stern, to be honest, but it made her feel better to at least try.

“My,” Jinx gasped between giggles, calming down enough to choke out a couple of words before collapsing back into fits of laughter, “Responsibilities.”

Jinx’s outbursts were drawing far too much attention, so Lux took her seat again and said in an undertone, “Look, I need to wait for this ambassador to go for coffee so I can trail him and find out when the shipment of a new weapon from Bandle City is arriving in Piltover, so if you kindly leave me alone for a few hours, I’ll tell you what I know about the weapon.”

Jinx abruptly stopped laughing as if she’d gotten distracted, and looked up at Lux. “Next Tuesday at 6am,” was her answer. “Now can we go?”

Lux opened her mouth to speak, and then stopped. She tried again, her voice coming out tense and dangerous. “How… do you know that?”

“Killed him this morning, asked him first. I just thought you’d want a day off, blondie.”

It was like being pulled in two different directions at once. She wanted to be angry at Jinx for letting her sit out here for _two hours_ in the cold before telling her. She wanted to be angry at Jinx for potentially endangering her mission, but at the same time, she was touched and taken aback by Jinx’s consideration. By Jinx’s standards, this was a heartfelt gesture, and she was grateful.

She sighed, relaxed her shoulders and gave in to being pulled away by Jinx, who skipped away with such fervor that Lux had to run to keep up.

 

Forty minutes and a stolen motorbike later, they were pulling up outside Jinx’s apartment in the Zuan slums, and Lux unwrapped her arms from around Jinx’s torso, where she’d been sneakily fondling Jinx’s modest breasts under her tank top while Jinx drove far too quickly and recklessly, laughing like a maniac.

The hollow dullness that filled her in Demacia was filled with Jinx now, and that was why she loved her. Her friends, and even her now ex-boyfriend Ezreal didn’t understand their relationship, but they didn’t need to, because Lux didn’t understand it either. Jinx’s instability was her own stability, and the unpredictability kept her sane, and kept Lux on her toes.

Jinx pulled her towards her front door, singing a jaunty tune of probably her own design, and pulled her into the darkness of her apartment. “Hang on, I shot the light bulb the other day. Give us a little light?”

Lux obliged, letting herself shine like the Lady of Luminosity she’s supposed to be, and-

“SURPRISE!”

Three people burst out of the darkness and from behind Jinx’s bed: Garen, Caitlyn, and Zac. Lux gaped. Not only was this is a surprise party that she didn’t see coming in the slightest, but what was Garen, and more shockingly _Caitlyn_ doing in Jinx’s apartment?

“Happy birthday, Flashlight!” Jinx beamed, and flicked on the light, which was intact, but Lux spotted the bullet hole in the ceiling from where Jinx really had shot it. “I got you a brother and a hat lady, because I know you’re friends. I haven’t shot them yet either!” Jinx stuck her meagre chest out in pride.

“This is a one time deal, Jinx. This doesn’t mean we’re friends, and it doesn’t mean I like you, and if I see you in Piltover I _will_ shoot you.” Caitlyn said, adjusting her hat.

“Whatever you say, hat lady.”

Lux was a little overwhelmed, and glanced at Jinx, feeling that her chest might burst with adoration. “I… I don’t know what to say. Thank you all!”

Garen stood quietly next to Zac, both seeming huge in this cramped apartment. Judging by the lines of tension throughout Garen’s body - raised left shoulder, torso slightly stiffened, hands clenched into fists - she figured he was anxious about something, and put it down to being in such an _un-Demacian_ place. She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his huge body, “It’s so good to see you! You’ve been so busy at the Institute I haven’t seen you in weeks.”

“Well,” Garen said with a soft smile, “I couldn’t miss my little sister’s birthday celebrations at her girlfriend’s house.” She waited. She knew he couldn’t hold it back any longer and sure enough, “Even if your girlfriend is a known criminal.”

“Chill out, Muscles. You left Justice at home, you said, and Zac’s here as an impartial mediator,” Jinx drawled before giggling. “Let’s bring out the cake! Zac, would you?”

Zac nodded and wheeled in a huge, six-layer cake. It was pink and blue - Jinx’s colours - and read ‘HAPPY BIRTH’ in sloppy-written icing. Apparently Jinx ran out of space.

And the top of the cake burst open and a scantily clad woman unknown to Lux flourished herself, and Garen facepalmed hard. A stripper in a cake. Well. She was surprised, which Lux imagined was Jinx’s definition of a surprise party. Lux felt no longer alone. Her friends had thrown her a surprise party when she’d even forgotten her own birthday. She had Jinx by her side, at for now at least, that was enough. She knew Jinx would get bored of her sooner or later, and she would be alone again, but for now, she was content. Except...

Jinx wasn’t laughing yet, which worried Lux, because she looked to be anticipating something, a wild, insane grin on her face as she looked from Lux, to the stripper, to Caitlyn, to Lux again.

“Jinx…” Lux began, warningly, “I-”

The stripper… exploded. Blood, stripper, and cake covered all the party guests, except for Jinx and Lux because Jinx had pulled out an umbrella at the last second and shielded them both. Jinx finally began laughing.

“Surprise!”

“JINX!”

 

Well. She was surprised.


End file.
